To Be A Master!
by BlueJeger
Summary: After abruptly having to leave his hometown of Littleroot in the Hoenn region with only his trusty Mudkip, new trainer Joe, along with his new friends Oscar and Julia, starts off his brand new adventure in the Sinnoh region to try and collect all 8 gym badges so he can enter the fabled Sinnoh League. My very first story with my own characters!
1. Prologue

**To be a master!**

_Hey guys, BlueJeger here with my brand new story! This is my first story, so any criticism is welcome as I do know that it isn't the best and I need to improve my writing skills. I'm sorry if this prologue comes off a little vague, I'm currently just testing the water to see what works for me, so I promise that in the future I will try to add more exciting content as I feel this prologue may have turned out to be a bit of a drag. I don't know how often I will be able to update this, as I am coming up to my GCSEs but I felt I may as well try to write a story as I've always wanted to and I think I might want to be a journalist when I'm older. In addition, I'm sorry in advance if I mess up the formatting or the layout. As I said, I'm rather new to this so I don't really know what I'm doing. Enjoy…_

The boy shivered nervously in his seat. He removed his beanie and moved his hand across his forehead, before slowly moving it through his ruffled brown hair. He sighed and looked down at the small Mudkip that was nestled in his lap. It gave a content yawn and looked up at the boy's face, smiling. He smiled back at the little creature. The boy couldn't help but feel worried, and right now the only thing pulling him through was the sight of his little blue friend. He looked out of the plane window and frowned. In the distance he could here the faint sound of sirens in the night, ever so gradually getting louder and louder as time went on.

Anxious, he starting patting his thighs, before a warm hand stopped him. He looked up to see an old lady settling down in the seat just next to him. "I'm sure the plane will leave soon" she comforted, a smile spreading across her face. She had never met the boy in her life, but could tell he was nervous, and as nobody else was with him, brought it upon herself to comfort him. The boy nodded his head in thanks and rested his head on the back of the seat, trying to get some rest. Although he hadn't realized it, the boy was exhausted, and as the plane's engine's started to whir, the boy fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later…

The boy felt a light paw gently prod the side of his face. He opened his eyes. The plane was now brightly lit as sunlight poured in from the windows, and his Mudkip was stood on its back legs, staring at him. He tried to close his eyes again, but was quickly stopped as a strong jet of water hit him in the face. "Okay Mudkip, I'll get up" the boy moaned, chuckling slightly as he stood up, lifting the small creature onto his shoulder. He reached up onto the shelf and grabbed his small black satchel bag, before making his way off the plane along with the other passengers.

He gasped when he saw the grand skyline of Jubilife city, and stood there in awe, marveling and the bustling metropolis. "Move it kid" came a rough voice from behind, and the boy, realizing he was blocking the doorway, quickly ran down the along the corridor. He made his way to another window and continued to gaze at the various signs and advertisements that were plastered on the various skyscrapers of Jubilife. He hadn't really travelled much in his life, and this was the first time he had ever visited such a large city. His father had once taken him to Rustboro city, but even that paled in comparison to the massive sprawling area that was Jubilife.

As quickly as he could, the boy left the airport and made his way down to the heart of the city. Soon enough, the boy was running from shop to shop, staring through the windows at the various products on offer, and drooling at the sight of some of the extravagant food on display. His Mudkip, perched upon his head, was earning quite a few stares from the locals as the boy ran along, and it sank closer and closer to the boy, clearly nervous of his unwanted attention.

As the boy reached a small square and sat down next a fountain, the Mudkip tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a small piece of card that he had taken from his shirt pocket. The boy took the card and looked at it. After briefly glancing at its contents he stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans and nodded. "You're right Kip", he said turning his head to face the Pokémon, who was now balanced on his shoulder. "We better get a move on; we wouldn't want to get caught now that we've come so far". Tying up his laces, he got up and started running towards the south gate, which was fortunately quite close to the airport.

Soon enough, the large structure that was the southern gate arose into view and the boy sprinted off towards it. Suddenly, a small girl appeared in the way, blocking the side of the road. The boy yelped in surprise and quickly slowed down, only just stopping in time.

"Hey you!" said the girl. Her voice was loud and controlling.

"What is it?", the boy replied, placing his hands on his knees and panting.

"Gimme that Pokémon!" the girl said, loudly. The boy looked up, puzzled.

"What?" he said, looking at the girl, who must have been ten or eleven, and was dressed in an expensive looking dress with a large pink hat upon her head.

"Give me that Pokémon", the girl repeated, slowly. The boy shook his head.

"No can do, little girl" the boy responded, "this Mudkip is mine". The girl tugged on the dress of a woman dressed in the same manner, instead talking to a shop assistant. The woman turned round, vaguely irritated.

"What is it Jessica", she said to the girl.

"Buy that Mudkip off that boy for me mummy" she said crossly, folding her arms. As the mother's gaze turned to the blue creature her eyes widened and she leaned in closer to the boy.

"What a cutie!" she said, her voice suddenly becoming much higher than it was before. "How much are you willing to sell him for?" the woman asked, pulling out a bulging purse.

The boy scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry but he's not for sale".

"Are you sure?" the woman said quickly, "surely you'd be willing to let him go for some amount of money". She pulled out some notes from the purse. "Hurry up mommy and buy it", the little girl screeched in the background.

The boy laughed uneasily. The woman was uncomfortably close to him, and he desperately wanted to get to the gate. Sidestepping the woman, he said; "I'm so sorry but I'm not selling him, and now I really must get going", but was quickly stopped as the women moved in his way again.

"Just name a price sweetie", she said, smiling at the two. "Yeah c'mon" screeched the girl. "How much would you let him go for?" The boy looked uneasily between the two.

"Well you see…" he started, but was quickly interrupted by a sloshing sound. The source of the sound was Mudkip's mud slap, which he had fired directly at the little girl. As the girl screamed wildly, the boy took the opportunity and dashed around the women, running as fast as he could to the gate. "Jeez Kip, you didn't have to go that far", he reprimanded, sprinting up to the desk. The little blue and orange Pokémon looked down in shame. "But thanks anyway", the boy finished, grinning at the creature. "Who knows how long we could have been stuck there if you hadn't done that", the boy laughed, beaming at his tiny friend, who beamed right back.

"Here's a repel", came a voice from behind the desk. Handing a small can with a Pokéball emblem on it to the boy. "Stick to the paths and you'll be in Sandgem before nightfall". The boy thanked him and walked out of the gate. "Here we go Kip" said the boy. "The journey starts here!"

_So? What did you think of that? I hope it wasn't too bad. I had envisioned this really cool intro to my story but I really don't think It came off as anything close to 'cool'. If you have any comments about anything I did well or badly, please leave a review telling me. It doesn't have to be some long essay into the pros and cons of my prologue! A short sentence would even be fine for me, as long as the comment is constructive so I can improve my writing. Oh yeah, and don't bother to tell me how corny the title and the final sentence is. I couldn't help but make them extensively cheesy as I just found it fitting with a Pokémon fan fiction! Again, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes in this, (please tell me if I did!) and I will see you guys – hopefully – in the first chapter. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – New Beginnings**

_Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Man, I keep re-reading my prologue over and over again and every time it just seems to get worse and worse. I'm sure I'll have to come back to it the future as to me it just seems kinda awful. Oh well, I guess I can only improve from here :D. Anyway, I hope you readers enjoy this much more than the prologue, I've planned it out more so hopefully it won't be as sporadic, and I've done a bit of work into improving my punctuation, specifically in the dialogue sections. On with the show…_

…

Oscar looked at his watch. He had been stood outside of the laboratory for a good ten minutes now, and there was still no sign of Julia. "Where could she be," he wondered, sighing and leaning against the wall. He had been waiting months, even years for this day to arrive, and she just had to be late. Still, he couldn't help but smile at her forgetfulness. "The day we receive our first Pokémon and she still sleeps like a Snorlax," he thought, chuckling slightly.

Oscar had just reached his 12th birthday last month, and had decided to begin a Pokémon journey as was custom in his hometown of Twinleaf. When he had first mentioned it, his mother had been worried, and had almost not let him go, that is, if it weren't for his father. His father had also been a Pokémon trainer in his youth, and had even managed to get 2nd place at the Sinnoh league. Oscar grinned when he thought back to their last holiday in the Kanto region, where his father had beaten a young hotshot trainer with one move from his Infernape. He was determined to reach the Sinnoh league as well, and had woken up extra early that morning with his father to make sure he could get the first starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan.

Unfortunately, he had agreed to meet his childhood friend, Julia, here so that they could choose their first Pokémon together, but at this rate, the starter Pokémon would have all evolved by the time she arrived. He adjusted his blue backpack and brought out a bottle of water. Had he made the right decision bringing Julia along with him? Sure, she was only a month younger than him, and they had known each other for a long time, but he wasn't sure whether life on the road was for her or not. She was quite a tough girl, but she hated camping, and she was really picky about what food she ate and how her hair was looking. Oscar on the other hand, felt like he was made for travelling. He could sleep anywhere, and just about eat anything. He didn't really care about what he looked like as well, and today had simply donned an orange t-shirt, black trousers, white trainers, and his favorite red baseball cap.

"Oscar!" The cry interrupted his thoughts. Julia was running down the small hill, a wide smile plastered on her face. She was wearing a black and pink dress, with pink shoes, and as usual she had pulled back her blue hair in a ponytail. She stopped by him and looked around. "Where's your dad?" she asked.

"He went to meet with a friend, we'd already said our goodbyes," came the response from Oscar. "But more importantly," he continued, "You're late". She looked down at her watch and gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried out apologetically. "I bet you've been waiting here a while haven't you?"

"Not that long" he replied, laughing gently. "Let's just go inside a meet with the Professor."

The inside of the laboratory was much bigger than the duo had expected. The walls were painted a brilliant white color, and multitudes of Pokémon were running around, playing with each other. One Pokémon, a Bidoof, jumped onto a shelf and brought it down, along with a few large books. "Bidoof!" One of the Professor's aides exclaimed angrily, looking at the small brown Pokémon, who looked back sheepishly from beneath the pile of books. In another area, an Umbreon and an Espeon were standing up straight while another aide looked them over, a clipboard in his hands. He gently stroked the Espeon, before hurriedly writing something down on his clipboard.

"Excuse me," came a small voice from in front of them. They both looked up to see another aide, noticeably younger and more withdrawn than the others, addressing them. "Are you here to pick up your starter Pokémon?"

"You bet!" Julia said ecstatically, "we'd like to get them as soon as possible!"

"Right this way then" replied the aide, who continued to take the pair into a room at the back of the lab. The room was similarly furnished to the others, with white walls, bookshelves and computers galore. "Professor!" The aide called out. "Some people are here for their Pokémon." A man in the far corner of the room glanced around to look at them. He wore a black lab coat as opposed to all the aides who wore white, and he had a blue vest on underneath. He had medium-length grey hair, and a big bushy moustache that crossed his face. He sauntered over.

"Julia and, Roy's son right?" he asked gruffly. The two nodded nervously, fidgeting in his scrutiny. "Well I see you're both here for your Pokémon" he said, walking over to a small glass dome that had three Pokéballs inside. "Now who's going to pick first?" he asked, looking back at the two who both had their eyes transfixed on the Pokéballs.

"Oscar can" Julia responded immediately. "I was late this morning, so it's only right he chooses first."

"If you say so," Oscar replied, walking over to the dome, which opened with a click.

"Do you need me to tell you about the Pokémon, or have you already decided?" Rowan asked.

"I already know," said Oscar. Although he was trying to hide it, Rowan could clearly see that he was excited. "I choose Chimchar!" Oscar exclaimed, reaching forward and grabbing one of the Pokéballs that had a small fire symbol painted on top.

"I thought as such," Rowan said. "I knew you would want to follow in your father's footsteps". Oscar looked down at the Pokéball and smiled, gripping it tightly.

"C'mon out Chimchar," he shouted, throwing the ball in the air. A red light shot out of the ball as it sailed through the air, and a small orange creature appeared, blinking in the light. "Nice to meet you Chimchar," Oscar said, laughing happily at patting the Pokémon on the head. "Chim," it replied, smiling.

"Well I also know which one I want!" Julia exclaimed, running up to the two remaining Pokéballs. She grabbed the one with a water crest on it and tossed it into the air. "I choose Piplup!" She cried out, grinning as the small blue penguin appeared in front of her. "Pip!" It squeaked, looking around the room in amazement, before turning her gaze to her trainer's face.

"Well Piplup, I think we're gonna be great…" she was interrupted by a big explosion. Smoke filled the air instantly, and the group starting coughing uncontrollably.

"What is this!" Rowan shouted as the air started to clear. Julia squeaked in fear.

"Chimchar and Piplup are gone!" She cried, standing up next to Oscar and the Professor. Two figures emerged as the smoke cleared. Oscar recognized them as aides who had been working around the lab.

"What is the meaning of this!" Rowan bellowed, walking forward. The two figures had Chimchar and Piplup trapped in two small blue, translucent spheres. They both removed their lab coats, and started running out the building. "Wait until the boss sees what we captured!" One of them shouted, cackling as they sprinted away. They were both wearing black skintight suits, with matching black boots and gloves. The one that had shouted had long blonde hair that went down to her waistline, and the other had short green hair. Crying out, Julia instantly broke into a sprint after the two thieves, with the others close behind her.

We'll never catch them!" Oscar shouted, as the group ran along. They had chased the robbers out of Sandgem and towards Jubilife, but they weren't fast enough to catch up, and the thieves were gradually getting further and further ahead. Julia looked down miserably. She had only just received Piplup, and she wasn't about to let him go now. She sprinted on, gaining a new burst of energy and slowly made her way towards them.

"Use Mud-slap!" The voice came seemingly from nowhere. A stream of mud suddenly erupted from the trees and hit the thieves, knocking them to the ground. Screaming, the one with blonde hair fell to the ground, releasing the container with Chimchar in. The sphere retracted, and the monkey quickly made its way over to Oscar who caught it as it jumped into its arms. "Chim!" It said contentedly, as it nested itself into his chest. Piplup, however, had not been so lucky. The green-haired thief had managed to keep his hold on the container, and as he got up, he ran off to a group of bushes along with his accomplice.

"At least we've still got this guy!" He laughed, yanking on a green sheet to reveal two immaculate black motorbikes. The two robbers jumped on to them and quickly started to make their way into the trees.

"Piplup!" Cried Julia, sinking to her knees. Suddenly, a red blur whizzed its way over to the motorbikes, and the container with Piplup was smashed out of the thief's hand.

"Nice mach punch Infernape!" A voice exclaimed, running up to the group.

"Dad?" Oscar said, looking up at his father.

"Turning up at the last minute as usual Roy" huffed Rowan, who certainly had not enjoyed the running.

"You guys seemed like you had it covered," said Roy, shrugging his shoulders. Like his son, he had bright blonde hair, but instead wore a long brown trench coat around his body. The group looked up as the sound of motorbike engines ripped through the air. The two thieves had driven away, defeated. Julia squealed in delight as Roy's Infernape brought over her Piplup. She span as the blue creature jumped into her arms.

"Everyone okay?" came another new voice out of the tree line. The source of the voice, it turned out, was a young man who was walking over, a Mudkip at his heel. The group adjusted their gaze towards him. He was wearing blue jeans, white sneakers, a white shirt, and a bright blue beanie.

"So that was the source of the mud-slap," concluded Oscar, who looked quizzically at the little Pokémon.

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive Joe" said Rowan, staring at the boy from the back of the group.

"Wait, you know him professor?" Julia asked, looking back and forth between Rowan and the boy. She was still a little dazed from the day's events.

"It's getting hot out here" Roy commented. "Why don't we sort this out when we return to your lab Professor?"

"Agreed" replied the professor curtly, as he started to walk back towards Sandgem town.

…

"What!" Julia shouted at Oscar. "He's a new trainer too?"

"Yup" Oscar replied looking at her. Upon returning to the lab his father had returned to Twinleaf having completed his business in Sandgem, and currently Professor Rowan and Joe were having a private conversation inside his office. The two of them were stood outside waiting with their Pokémon, who were both curled up next to each other, asleep.

"But he's so much older! And he looked totally chill in that battle!" Julia continued. "How can he be so confident as a new trainer?"

"He's probably had more experience than us. You saw his Pokémon right? A Mudkip. That means he's probably from Hoenn. If he's here alone he must know a good deal about Pokémon right?"

Julia sighed. "I guess" she replied, looking at the professor's office. Slowly she started to walk up to it.

"What are you doing?" asked Oscar, who was looking at her with a bemused expression.

"Shhhh!" she replied hastily. As she reached the door she pressed her ear against it, trying to listen to the conversation. Soon enough Oscar joined her, and the two strained to hear what was being said.

"Some of the stations around here have been called by him, but generally you should be fine here". The pair easily distinguished the voice by its rough tone as Rowan's.

The voice that was replied was much softer, and the duo determined that it was Joe's. "And professor Birch?"

"He's just fine" Rowan responded. "Nobody knows anything about his involvement, and it seems as if nobody's suspicious either."

"That's great Professor" said Joe, his voice dripping with relief. "However, before I leave I must ask, why are you helping me? I'd never met you before in my life, and the only way I met you was through Professor Birch."

"That's quite simple" came the gruff reply. "No person should ever be denied of going on a journey. It defines who you are, and what kind of person you'll grow up to be. Nobody should have to live in one place their entire life. Everyone should go out and explore not only the world, but also themselves. And, if it helps I'm sure he knows this as well, at least deep down." The sound of footsteps echoed through the doorway. "If we're done I'll go and fetch the others".

Before either Julia or Oscar could react the door was swung wide open and they fell through, landing at the feet of the Professor. "Eavesdropping is not a habit I suggest either of you pick up" said the professor, staring at the two who were sprawled on the floor. In the background, Joe chuckled at the sight of the two pre-teens lying on the floor.

They pulled themselves up. "Sorry Professor" they both murmured, staring at the ground.

"I'm afraid that I'm not the one you should be apologizing too" Rowan said, gesturing over to where Joe was standing.

"Its fine professor, they don't have to apologize" Joe said sympathetically. "After all, if I had been in their position I would have probably done the same thing!" he laughed.

Oscar turned to him. "We're still sorry though," he said. "We shouldn't have eavesdropped like that".

"Well, at least it will be entertaining watching you two run around Sinnoh" the professor said from the back of the room. He grabbed three small red devices and made his way over.

"That's not very nice" murmured Julia under her breath.

"Neither is eavesdropping" the professor retorted, looking at the young girl sternly. "But enough about that, here." He handed the three of them the small red devices. "These are Pokédexes" he explained. "They are high-tech encyclopedias on everything Pokémon, and they will help you on your journey."

Julia looked at hers with interest. It was small and rectangular, with a curved bottom. As she flipped it open and pointed at Joe's Mudkip, a small voice popped up.

"**Mudkip, the mud fish Pokémon. Its large tail fin propels it through the water with powerful acceleration. It is strong in spite of its size."**

"Whoa" Oscar said, looking down at his own Pokédex. "I had no idea these existed. Does this mean every Pokémon has been found Professor"?

"Unfortunately not," the professor replied. "There are still lots of mysteries out there, just waiting to be discovered by travelers like you"

Julia grinned at the idea of discovering a legendary Pokémon. "If that's all then let's go!" she said with renewed enthusiasm. "I'd like to reach Jubilife city before nightfall."

Oscar and the others agreed, and the group made their way back out to route 202. The sun was still shining brightly in the sky, but the journey to Jubilife was fairly long, and Julia couldn't wait to see the city. The thought of exploring the city without her parents both excited and scared her, but she had Oscar just in case, and after all, she could now protect herself with Piplup. She looked down at Piplup, who was now wide awake and was chattering excitedly to Chimchar. She wondered what sort of places they would see together and what sort of people she would meet along their journey. She was determined to show her parents that she could be independent, and that she too could collect all of the eight gym badges of Sinnoh.

A rough cough interrupted her thoughts. "Well I'm afraid this is where we depart," Rowan said addressing the three of them. "Make sure you contact your parents when you reach Pokémon centers, and if you have any excess Pokémon then be sure to send them to me for safe keeping." The thought of letting Rowan take care of any of the young Pokémon scared the trio a bit, but they thanked him and smiled still.

Joe turned to the other two. "Hey, I know this is out of the blue but, could I tag along with you guys?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Oscar was the first to reply. "Sounds great" he said, folding his arms.

Julie turned to him, a confused expression on her face. "You trust this guy?" she hissed to him.

He turned to her. "Not quite yet, but he seems nice enough. Plus, he knows more about Pokémon than we do, and it might be nice to have some extra company along the way." He started to walk off.

"Are you saying that I'm not good company" Julia said, daringly.

"Maybe!" Oscar replied, before sprinting off down the path.

Julia growled in frustration. "Come back here Oscar!" she shouted, chasing him playfully with both Piplup and Chimchar at her feet.

"I think you're gonna have to get used to that" Rowan said to Joe with a sigh. He turned to him. "You better catch up with the pair of them" he finished, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Joe nodded. "Thanks for the help Prof!" he said, as he ran down the path towards Oscar and Julia, Mudkip just behind.

"No problem" Rowan shouted after him. "But never call me Prof again!"

Joe laughed lightly. This adventure was going to be much livelier than he anticipated. Mudkip jumped up onto his shoulder and smiled at him. "Mud!" it cried out happily, looking forward at their new friends. "You're right Kip" Joe said, also looking at them. "This is going to be interesting."

…

_So there you have it. The first chapter of the epic saga! Just kidding, I don't have a clue how this will turn out. I'm not sure how this chapter came out in the end, it was a lot more difficult to write than I initially imagined and I think I might have rushed certain parts too much. As I mentioned previously, if you have any feedback please leave a review as I still really have no idea whether the content I am producing is entertaining in the slightest. I'm not sure when I will update this story. If I get a few more follows I'll probably be more inclined too but right now I'm considering trying to write some one-shots of Pokémon battles so I can get into the hang of making my writing entertaining and get used to writing in bulk. Until next time readers…_

_**Jeger **_


End file.
